On the Brink
by FrivolousTruffles
Summary: A bite. Just ONE bite. So after all the punches and beatings the other zombies did, why is this one the strangest? Why was that one different from the rest? And, out of all, why is it the most painful? -*An AU leading up to the Sacrifice*-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, reader-of-this-story! **

**So...I _really_ wanted to do a L4D/L4D2 story, because I love that game *coughcoughOTAKUcough* and I've been on a L4D-fix for a long time; so here! Hope you like it...**

**Disclaimer: Left 4 Dead belongs to VALVe, and not me. Meh. :/**

~*~*~*~*~*xXxXxX*~*~*~*~*~

On the Brink

Chapter 1

~*~*~*~*~*xXxXxX~*~*~*~*~*

The pain was unbearable.

The deeper those teeth sunk in, the more the pain and the burn was inflicted upon him.

_AGGHHH, GOD –_

It took him by surprise. He never saw the undead bastard walk up behind him. And little did he know it wasn't one of them. No, it was worse. Much worse.

He reacted out of panic, desperately punching the flesh-hungry, bloodthirsty attacker. By the fourth punch, it had loosened its bite, and its face was a bloody, mutilated mess. The weak tissue and flesh couldn't withstand the powerful blows, yet it still stood upright; biting down on the poor man's arm, through the heavy military jacket and undershirt. So he did the next reasonable thing: he took out his gun and, without a wasted second, pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered all over his torso. Brain, eyeball, flesh, skull –pretty much all that was left of the head– exploded into a million tiny pieces, flying and sticking to the nearest objects. The decapitated body fell over with a loud thump, limbs bending in irregular ways as it did. He stared at the permanently lifeless body that lay sprawled over the ground.

The burning feeling was agonizing.

He gripped his arm, examining the casualty. He could feel the blood flow freely out of the bite mark, staining the jacket sleeve. Not wanting to touch the wound, he unsheathed his pocket blade and removed the surrounding fabric. When he finally got around to seeing the actual wound, he sucked in a big breath. The wound wasn't too big, but it wasn't small at all. Discoloration started occurring –a faint, pale grayish-green outlined the wound with a thin circle. The flesh around the bite turned pale quick. But the most distinguishable feature of the bite wasn't the appearance. It was the burn. The feel of burning flesh. It wasn't visibly burning, like a Spitter's acid on contact with human skin, but it definitely _felt _like it.

On further examination, he found that the darker the flesh was, the more the burning feel affected him.

_Don't let it spread, _was the first thing that came to mind._ It spreads, you die._ He prodded the dark flesh a few more times, before deciding that this could not happen to him. He couldn't let this spread; even if it wasn't infectious. The chance of something developing on the bite, even though it could've been non-infectious, was extremely high, especially in these days.

Inhaling deeply and deciding on what needed to be done to survive, he dug the tip of knife into the wound and picked away at the burning parts. Minutes into the self-operation, his military instincts kicked in; he got rid of what seemed to be the more infectious parts of the wound and bandaged it up quickly with his only health pack.

He sighed when the wound was somewhat treated and bandaged up. His entire forearm was numb, and badly needed a cleansing to wash all the dried blood that caked his skin. _I'll worry about that later. Right now, I need to find my –_

"BILL! There you are!" a familiar voice echoed throughout the alleyway. He turned his head and saw the other three running up to him. "We thought we lost you," Louis panted as he stopped in front of the military veteran.

Francis chuckled in agreement. "Yeah. Those cigs getting to your head, old man? Better lay 'em off or something bad's really gonna happen."

Bill looked at Francis and whapped him on the back of his head. "Respect your elders, boy," he scolded. Francis glared at him and shrugged.

Zoey took notice of the wrapped bandage and splattered blood on his arm. She raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"What's what?" he replied. Zoey pointed to his left arm, and he just looked down on it. "Oh, this? Nothing. Just gotta little scraped, is all," he lied. Zoey nodded her head and looked to Louis.

Louis smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're okay." He pointed his thumb behind him and continued, "We found the safe house just up ahead. Think you can make it?"

Bill scoffed. "Louis, I've _survived_ the Vietnam War. Running to a damn safe house should be like taking candy from a baby." he cocked his rifle and started to advance forward. "So let's get going, before it turns dark."

Zoey, Francis, and Louis straightened up and did the same. Together, they walked forward as a pack. Bill in the lead, Zoey and Louis on the sides, and Francis guarding the rear. Sure enough, the red door was visible through the dimming twilight sky, and they made a break for it.

Bill suddenly clutched his chest.

The other three stopped and turned around to look at him. He was wheezing; something was making it hard for him to breathe. His heart pounded and pounded, going so fast that it seemed impossible. He was breathing irregularly; short choppy breaths to long, air-desperate ones. The world seemed to blur, conjoining into one, multicolored picture. Following after was pitch black darkness.

"BILL!" someone shouted as all consciousness escaped him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry its so short, I did this in a short amount of time...while doing homework... anyways, it's mainly focused on Bill and the other original survivors. I wanted to try to fit the other survivors, like Ellis (sighhhhh...), in, but i think that'll be at the end somewhere. <strong>

**So's, if ya like it, awesome. I really do appreciate that of you. And, not to be self-promoting and pushy, I'll give you Ellis's stolen hat if you review. :D**

**~NyanPoptart808 :}**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of story now up! Right below. Go ahead, feel free to scroll down and read. :) **

**Also, thank you to the reviewers, readers, and people who favorited my story! I didn't expect that much... so thank y'all. **

**One last quick thing; i forgot warnings in my last chapter. This story's rated T for swearing, violence, and zombie-apocalypse-except-lemons-related topics. Okay? 'Aight, coo'. *failed attempt at gangsta talk* Enjoy. **

**~*~*~*~*~*xXxXxXx*~*~*~*~*~**

On the Brink

Chapter 2

**~*~*~*~*~*xXxXxXx*~*~*~*~*~**

_He marched through the heavy vegetation, slicing away at the leaves and branches of the trees. The tropical heat and humidity was _nothing _like the kind back home. Back home, it was just right. Warm summers, cold winters. Here…here, it's another story. It should be November, but it felt like the high of summer. Heat made it hard for him and his fellow soldiers to travel, let alone rest. They tried desperately to cool down, but the heat mixed with the humidity made it seem impossible, almost. _

_"Damn this," he grunted, bringing down the knife on another set of leaves._

_"Just think, sir: in a couple of months, we should be back home." His comrade tried to lighten up the mood. _

_His words had no affect on the group. "Shut up. We _should_ be back home now, but the damn choppers never came!" the leader shouted, hacking at the leaves that blocked their path. The whole group became silent and continued to follow. _

_An eternity passed by when he finally stopped with a groan and threw down the knife into the moist soil. "Fuck this, we're resting." He wiped at his brow and turned to his comrades, "Drink up, soldiers. If you don't, well, you're gonna be screwed," The group looked around and saw several, fallen trees. They sat down on them and rested, drinking and splashing their now-warm water on their faces. _

_He sat down as well, simultaneously wiping at his forehead to get rid of the pouring sweat and drinking half the gallon of water in his canteen. _Wish I were home, too…_ he thought, as he desperately tried hydrated himself. _Then we'd be out of this –

_He felt the side of his left pant leg rip. It took him a second to realize that it started to sting. He looked down frantically and saw the blood seep through his clothes. _

_He'd been shot. Grazed by a bullet. _

_Another shot fired and it hit the tree right next to one of his comrades, who got up in a flash and prepared for an attack. The rest followed the same. "Sir, you're wounded; take care of your leg!" one of them shouted. _

_He shook his head. "I'm fine, soldier!" he replied, "Just stay alert for the goddamn enemies!" The soldier nodded his head and obeyed. They looked around silently, watching the surrounding forest. _

_His forearm suddenly started to burn excruciatingly. It was worse than the bullet wound. He clutched his arm and cringed, desperately trying to hold back a yell, but the pain was just too much. _

**…**

"AAAAGHHH!" he screamed in pain. Zoey screeched and jumped back in surprise, knocking into Louis and Francis. They stumbled forward, but turned around just in time to save their falling teammate.

"…The hell?" Francis demanded as he helped set Zoey upright. "What the hell is going on, Zoey?"

Zoey pointed at Bill with a shaky finger; he had been so silent the whole time she tried to get him back his consciousness, that the bloodcurdling scream scared the living shit out of her. "B-B-Bill just…holy shit, that…what the fu…" she stammered. She ran a frustrated hand through her hair and exhaled deeply. "…I think Bill is awake,"

Louis walked over to the old war veteran, who resumed unconsciousness and began to sweat profusely. "Ah, no he's not, Zoey. But that was pretty funny." He smirked. She glared at him, but he didn't notice. "And why," he asked, picking up the thrown washcloth of the unconscious man's face, "did you throw this?"

Zoey grunted and swiped the cloth out of his hand. "I was taken by surprise, shut up." she grumbled. Pushing him out of the way, she crouched down and set the cloth on Bill's forehead. It didn't seem to work though, seeing he was burning up and sweating lots. "Guys, I think something's wrong with Bill," she observed.

Francis scoffed, "No shit, Sherlock. When'd you figure _that_ out?"

Zoey shook her head. "Francis, I know that. No, I think Bill doesn't have a concussion. I think he has something else," she scrunched up her eyebrows.

Louis walked up to Bill and took a good look at him too. "Well, you're right, he _really _doesn't look good." He set a worried hand on the elder man's forehead, and pulled it away in surprise. "Oh, God. Yeah, he's burning up for sure."

Silence filled the small safe room as the three of them stared at Bill. Even from several feet away, to where Francis was positioned at, they could see beads of sweat form from his face and roll down ("I hate being silent," Francis muttered under his breath).

"What do we do, then?" Louis cut the silence, "There's almost nothing in this safe house. If he has a fever, then a medkit can't help that,"

Zoey put her hand to her temple and thought. "I know, I know. I'm just trying to figure out what's going on here." she started to aimlessly pace around the room, analyzing on what she could do. "The only thing we have in here that's actually useful is this washcloth and that sink, but they're not working with him."

Francis shrugged. "I dunno. I say we just pour cold water on the old man's face. That usually gets people up,"

Zoey stopped to look at Francis who was casually leaning against the wall. He was looking up in thought, presumably thinking of something to get Bill to cool down or wake up. "Francis…" Zoey warned.

He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm just sayin'." He raised his arms in defense. "Don't judge me, Zo."

Zoey rolled her eyes and looked back at Bill. The war veteran was ghostly pale, yet was burning up internally. _Bill, _she thought,_ what the hell is up with you?_

**…**

_"BILL!" they screamed at him. _

_He shot open his eyes and looked around, confused. _Where am I?

_He'd only taken a brief nap, and woke up standing. Everything around him was unfamiliar. He was in someone's house, standing in front of a table full of ammunition, guns, and first-aid kits. _

RARRGGHHHH!

_The roar blasted from outside, and soon after the ground started vibrating. _

"_C'MON, BILL, RUN! RESCUE'S HERE!" a female voice screamed at him. _Who is she?

"_DAMMIT, RUN OLD MAN! RUN!" another screamed. A man, very gruff-sounding. _Who's he?

"_BILL, WE GOTTA GO, _NOW_!" A third voice; a man, too, higher voice than the last. _I don't know…

_It was only when the vibrating became uncontrollable did he realize who those voices belonged to: Zoey. Francis. Louis. _

_His teammates. _

"_Bull-friggin-HORSESHIT!" he yelled as he picked up his legs and bolted toward the three. The wall he was just standing in front of exploded; and in the Tank came, crushing everything in its path._

_Everything seemed to blur as he ran. He didn't see the chasing zombies, he didn't see the stalking Hunter that barely missed him; his primary objective was to get aboard, and to get the _hell _away from the infected behemoth that stomped after him. Ahead, he saw the military vehicle coming closer and closer. He saw the three climb aboard, shouting at him to run faster. He could hear the Tank coming up behind him. _I'm running as fast as I can… just a little bit more… arms' reach away…

_The slab of earth hit the side of the vehicle just as he closed his eyes and jumped in. _

**…**

_A second passed and he opened his eyes. The familiar feeling of confusion settled back over him as he took in the newer surroundings. _

_A train compartment. He and the other three were sitting in a train compartment. _

_"What's going on? Where're we?" he questioned. Francis shrugged. Louis shook his head._

_Zoey stared at him with sad eyes. _

_Bill stared back. "Something wrong?" Her eyes were piercing. He couldn't manage to look away, even if he tried. It was as if their stares were glued together. "Zoey, what is _wrong_?" he demanded. _

_She opened her mouth the tiniest bit, but the scariest sound came out of it. Her voice was split into echoes and different tones. _

_That wasn't the thing that scared him the most. It was the reply. The reply that seared into his brain, forever to be remembered, no matter how hard he tried. The reply that made him feel absolute dread. Those two sentences…those two, short sentences…_

_"You're infected, Bill," she spoke slowly and softly. Her voice's echoes bounced around in his head. "You're going to die."_

**…**

His eyes suddenly shot open, bringing him back into reality.

* * *

><p><strong>And I got this offa my chest. Now...I just gotta write the next chapter. DAMN. <strong>

**A little forewarning: the Sacrifice. This leads to _the Sacrifice_. If you know what happens in that campaign, then, you can kinda grasp what my story is like. With just a little tweaks and changes. I mean, it's an AU, now. AUs are supposed to be different from the original. It's fresh-written creativity. AUs are fun to write. Fun like...setting Witches on fire with molotovs. Now THAT is fun. Or attempting to kill a Tank with a chainsaw without getting falcon punched. Heh heh, yeah.**

**OHGAWD. This is what happens when you're friggin tired as hell. You go off ranting about the stupidest things EVAR; cr0wning Witches, hating those damn bots, getting back humped and face raped by Jockeys... **

**...ahem. Reviews are highly appreciated, by the way, even if they are something you did in the past several seconds. :D**

**Less than three,**

**NyanPoptart808**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whilst updating this unpopular story, i have come to the conclusion that i cannot simply update a story in less than a week. ; - ;**

**Im terribly sorry, for those people who actually read my story...ahem, well anyways heres the third chapter. The fourth is now in progress. Huzzah. (^з^)- **

**Me= doesnt own Left 4 Dead. Valve= yes does own thus. **

**~*~*~*~*xXxXx*~*~*~*~**

On the Brink

Chapter 3

**~*~*~*~*xXxXx*~*~*~*~**

Darkness.

He couldn't manage to adjust his vision to it right away, but when he did, the settings were unfamiliar. He was in a small, shabby room; by the looks of it, it was probably a storage room of some sort. There were shelves lined up against the wall, their silhouettes making the room more confined and smaller than what it really was. He grunted and tried to move, but his body refused and remained stiff in place, molded into the somewhat soft cushion he laid upon. Looking around, he noticed that Francis was snoring in a corner. His shotgun was held snuggly against his chest, like a child hugging onto a teddy bear. Zoey, too, was sleeping, but was leaning against some boxes for support. Her head moved here and there.

Louis sat at the exit of the safe room, looking out into the night sky. The sliver of moonlight that shone through the bars illuminated his exhausted face. Bill could tell he was trying with all his will to stay awake. "…Lo…Loui…Lo-erghh…" Bill tried to call him, but no matter how hard he tried, his voice would get stuck in his throat.

Louis turned his head around and saw Bill's arm move. "Bill?" he gasped, "Bill?" Frantically, he rushed up from his sitting position to kneeling in front of Bill in a quick second. His panic awakened Zoey moments after, but barely fazed the sleeping biker.

"Louis," she half yawned, half slurred, "What's going on? Is it my turn to watch? " Louis grabbed her arm in mid-stretch and pulled her next to him, pointing at Bill.

"He mumbled my name. Zoey, Bill is awake!" he exclaimed. Zoey widened her eyes.

"What?" she said. "He's been asleep for nearly thirty hours! How come only now he speaks?" she placed a hand on the old man's forehead and raised an eyebrow. "Well, his fever seems to be dropping a bit,"

Her hand snapped back to her body when Bill turned his head to her. His eyes were wide open, not blinking at all. "Zo…Zoey…" he mumbled, "Wa…wate–"

She gasped and placed a hand on Louis's shoulder, shaking him the tiniest bit. "Louis, water! Water, now!" she demanded.

As he greedily downed the water, Zoey scrunched her eyebrows. Louis watched in deep concern. "Zoey," Louis whispered, "what do you think's wrong with Bill? Because this is seriously concerning me."

She shrugged in return. "Me too, but I have no idea at all,"

They sat in silence as Bill lost consciousness again.

**...**

"We really need to leave soon. Otherwise those goddamn vampires are gonna get to us," Francis grumbled, staring off into the distance. The sun had just risen above the surrounding buildings and horizon, making the stumbling undead more visible.

There were many.

"Jeez, Francis, they're friggin' _zombies._ _Zombies!_ Not vampires." Louis sighed. "Get your facts straight, man,"

Francis grunted, gripping his shotgun tighter. "S'there a difference? They're both undead." He glared at a faraway passerby, who stumbled around and fell a few times. "That one looks stupid. I'm really tempted to shoot it, I swear."

"Francis…" Zoey warned.

Louis facepalmed himself, "Francis, if you don't want to attract the damn zombies, then _don't_ shoot at them." He paused to look at the biker, who still gripped his shotgun and glared out the bars of the saferoom exit, before adding, "It's common sense."

"It's common sense to kill all them, but whatever."

Zoey ignored the two quarrelling men and looked back at Bill. His fever went down, his skin wasn't clammy anymore; yet he still slept. His eyes never opened, but he responded to the outside world. "Bill, Bill, Bill," Zoey whispered, "If you're okay, then I need you to wake up now. You're starting to scare me. All of us. Francis and Louis, they're worried about you as much as I am. We can't stay in here forever, you know."

She waited for any kind of response –an incoherent grunt, the shifting of eyes underneath his eyelids– but nothing. Only a small twitch, but that didn't reassure Zoey in any way whatsoever. "C'mon Bill, wake up! Wake the hell up!" she pleaded quietly. She gently shook the unconscious man, but it fazed him nonetheless. "Shit, Bill, what the hell? Wake _up_!" By now, she was shaking him a little bit more; in little bits, but frantically. She wanted him awake. Awake from this deep sleep, this coma-like state that he was in.

And still, nothing happened. Only a small twitch.

Burying her face in her arms, Zoey thumped down on the cold, concrete floor and exhaled. She felt several tears roll down her cheeks and wiped them angrily away. "Dammit, Bill," she sighed.

**...**

As Zoey busied herself in reading some useless manual, she occasionally smirked and disapprovingly shook her head at the arguments Louis and Francis had. They had no meaning behind it; it was pointless argument. It passed the time, though.

Upon aimlessly flipping through the pages, she found herself drawing on and ripping some up. _Ugh, this is really some boring-ass shit._ She thought. _Reminds me of the old days in college and high school._ She glanced at Bill for a quick second –he was still unresponsive– and sighed. Shaking her head in dismay, she went back to the manual and listening to the other two.

"…I hated my job. I've always wanted to quit; and _then_ this zombie apocalypse came. So I guess it's good for one thing," Zoey heard Louis say. "It can't be all that bad, right? Not everything is extremely terrible, there's always a good side to it."

"That's true. I _was_ on parole, then my parole officer got eaten." Francis scoffed, adding, "It was fun shooting him."

"…Okay, now…"

"I mean, think about it! Ever since the Green Flu outbreak, no rules, no laws; you can do whatever you want and get away with it!" he exclaimed.

"Not true, you can still get in trouble," Louis interjected.

Francis huffed and shook his head at Louis. "God, you're so damn optimistic. Can you _ever_ be sad?" he narrowed his eyes and continued shaking his head. Louis shrugged, irritating Francis even more.

Zoey pinched the bridge of her nose. "Holy shit, guys, shut up!" she groaned. "If the zombies don't kill me, then I'll do it myself so I can stop listening to you guys fighting," Her glares made Louis close his mouth, but Francis scoffed. _Thank you,_ she thought, sighing.

What was about an hour of loud silence, seemed like an eternity. No one talked. No one laughed. Nothing; just…silence.

And, of course, the occasional moan or grunt of a zombie that managed to walk by.

But it was too much. Too damn much.

"I _hate_ boring shit!" Francis finally snapped. "I need to get out there, shoot some fucking vampires, dammit! It's too damn boring as hell!"

The other two comrades –in surprise– managed to tackle him to the ground before he had a chance to march up to the barred door and start emptying his rounds. It caught the biker by utter surprise, making him yelp out as they all fell to the cold, concrete floor. _THUMP! _Stars erupted in Zoey's vision as Francis accidently elbowed her in the face. Louis felt a stabbing pain on his tongue as he bit down on it landing. They managed to look up as the heavy shotgun clattered across the room, the sound echoing off the walls.

Time seemed to slow down like jello. As it skidded to a halt at the foot of the red door, the first inhuman cries erupted through the soft silence outside. Not a second passed when the pale, rotting arms poked through the bars of the saferoom door, failing to reach out and grab at what they wanted.

"Aw, SHIT!" Louis and Francis yelled simultaneously. Zoey stood up and yanked Francis up with her.

"You dumbass! What the hell was that for, Francis?" she yelled, "You just attracted a damn horde!" In reply, the biker smirked and casually walked over to the door. The arms went frantic as they saw him come much closer and bend down. When he came back up, the sound of the shotgun echoed even louder than the clattering. Blood and other rotting flesh splattered all over the door, including Francis himself.

"Piece a cake, bitches." he glared at the screaming horde. Another shot went off, and even more gore caked itself on everything near it. Louis somehow got the hint and grabbed his own weapon. He ran up next to the mad biker and joined the party. It seemed to work; their combined bullets would fend off dozens of surrounding hordes at a time.

_Should I join, then? _Zoey wondered in disbelief as she just stood there. _Oh, what the hell. _Removing her magnums from the nearby shelf, she started dispatching the zombies as well. She even cracked a smile. _Oh, jeez, I'm going insane. Fuck you, Francis._

After awhile, the occasional "Got it," and, "Dead," and "No, _I_ shot it!" turned into laughter.

Sick, sadistic laughter. Insanity.

The whole world quieted down as they fired their last rounds. Rotting bodies were piled in front of the door. Their bodies vibrated with the repercussions of the guns' blasts.

Zoey slumped down onto the floor. "Well," she sighed, dropping her guns, "that was…gruesome."

Louis wiped a piece of flesh off his forehead and nodded in agreement. Francis scoffed, "You kiddin' me? That was groovy! The most fun I've had in a long time!" he pumped his shotgun and aimed at nothing behind the bars. "It was all… _bang! Bang! _Splatter."

Zoey shook her head in disapproval. "You're one messed up bastard, Francis." She muttered.

Louis snickered, "Aren't we all, nowadays?" She nodded to that, too. A moment of silence passed when Louis heard a gurgle. "God, Francis, what's in your stomach?" he chuckled.

Francis shook his head. "As hungry as I am, I haven't eaten anything –well, anything good– in, like, forever." He replied.

Another gurgle.

Zoey's head snapped up. "I heard that this time." she said. Turning her head slightly toward the door, she listened to the outside world.

Gurgle, grumble.

The three of them cocked their guns and listened. The grumble was new. The gurgling and grumbling grew louder and louder, but none of them saw what it was. Anxiously, Francis peered out the bars. Zoey and Louis looked the other way, trying to look out for what it was, too.

The stench hit Francis first. "Oh, shit, Boo–" The next thing he saw was a wall of putrid green, followed by the splatter of it caking onto his skin. "–MER!" Francis stumbled back, knocking into the wall.

Louis stepped forth, "I got this one!" and raised his gun.

Zoey turned and yelled. "LOUIS, NO!" Her hand reached out to stop him, but she was too late.

Louis fired the shot, hitting the boomer that was only mere feet away. Although it was a direct hit, the bile-filled infected exploded and showered the three of them, leaving them in a coat of flesh and repulsive bile. "Goddamn it, Louis!" she yelled, knocked back into the wall. As she regained her balance, a cold shiver went down her spine. Before she turned around to face her opponents, a grisly hand reached through the steel bars of the door and grabbed her hair. She panicked and flailed her arms, reaching out to her guns, but they dropped from her hands. "HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT, AGHH!" she screamed. The infected screamed in response and began pulling harder on her hair, desperately trying to get their prey through.

The arms suddenly went limp and Francis pulled her up to her feet. "Hey, genius, guess we're in the same boat now," he grunted, nodding off to the otherside of the door. As if on cue, more of those inhumane screams filled the air. Dozens of hordes appeared out of nowhere, sprinting madly straight at the saferoom.

Louis handed Zoey her magnums, who shakily reached out to grab them. "Better recover soon, Zo; because we're about to be attacked." he grumbled. She nodded and reloaded her guns, aiming at the first zombie she saw. From afar, it looked lopsided. Like one arm was way bigger than the other. It also was running way faster than the rest of them, and…

…A bull noise erupted through its decaying mouth.

Zoey just stared as it came closer and closer.

"SHOOT THE GODDAMN THING, ALREADY!" Francis shouted. He growled and took over, raising his shotgun through the bars and firing a shot at it. It didn't even flinch. He fired again, slowing it down a bit, but it kept on running.

Charging.

Charging straight to the saferoom.

Francis didn't even notice the other two get knocked back into numerous shelves when the thing crashed through the barred, steel door. He was too busy trying to keep conscious as it repeatedly pummeled him into the concrete floor.

* * *

><p><strong>And yes! As i said up there somewhere, chapter 4 is being written. So...yup.<strong>

**And thank you to the people who favorited and followed and reviewed! I really appreciate it.**

**Supokku to dāsubeidā wa anata o aishite! *Spock and Darth Vader love you!***

**~NyanPoptart808**


End file.
